Abecedario
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: 26 letras del abecedario, todas son del comienzo de una palabra. Sin duda un abecedario Jetko. A: atractivo, la primera vez que Jet ve a Zuko… AU


**Abecedario**

* * *

**Resumen: **26 letras del abecedario, todas son del comienzo de una palabra. Sin duda un abecedario Jetko. A: atractivo, la primera vez que Jet ve a Zuko… AU

**Advertencia: **Jetko, chico x chico AU

* * *

_A: atractivo_

La primera vez que Jet ve a Zuko es cuando volvió por fin a la ciudad luego de un largo viaje para estudiar en el extranjero. El moreno está contento de volver a ver a su familia luego de tanto tiempo y aunque las tecnologías te mantienen en contacto jamás es lo mismo.

En ese momento estaba tomando un café acompañado de su hermana Mai cuando lo ubica en una mesa, jama lo había visto y era un chico realmente **atractivo** ¿Acaso era nuevo en la ciudad? _Te fuiste por cinco años, Jet_ se reprende así mismo mientras lo mira. El joven de ojos oro está acompañado por otro chico, el cual tiene pelo castaño y piel clara como él, el moreno se pregunta si estarán aquí como pareja o como amigos, o como familia, como es el caso de su hermana y él.

-¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?- pregunta a la pelinegra que se gira curiosa a mirarlos y luego sonríe.

-Sí, Jackson y Zuko, es mi novio ¿Vamos a saludarlos?- pregunta ella sonriéndole y levantándose, Jet sonríe un poco tenso ante eso ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido fijarse en el novio de su hermanita?

-Tengo que irme ahora Mai, tal vez otro día- sonríe levemente antes de levantarse e irse viendo de reojo al joven de la cicatriz que lo mira curioso.

Si se hubiera quedado un poco más hubiera notado que su hermana saludaba con un beso a Jackson y no al otro.

-Quise presentarte a mi hermano Zuko, pero ya se escapó y conociéndolo no creo que tardes en ser mi cuñado- dice la joven un poco seria pero con una leve sonrisa.

Zuko solo desvía la mirada y se sonroja.

* * *

_B: beso_

Zuko y Jet se encuentran por casualidad en la plaza donde empiezan a hablar.

-Así ¿Vives aquí desde hace mucho?- pregunta el moreno sonriendo coquetamente sentándose al lado de él. Zuko le sonríe y ladea la cabeza un poco.

-Seis años- responde –Jamás te había visto en persona, pero Mai me hiso verte desde lejos, realmente está feliz que hayas vuelto- Jet ante la mención del nombre de su hermana se recuerda a si mismo que no debería estar tratando de ligarse a su novio ¡Por dios! Era de su hermana y él no tenía derecho alguno a quitárselo.

Ambos terminan hablando de ambos y así Jet se entera de que Zuko tiene una hermana menor llamada Azula, que sus padres están separados y tiene un tío llamado Iroh y un primo llamado Lu Ten. Jet es más frio a la hora de contar, pero aun así cuenta algunas cosas como cómo le fue estudiando en otro país.

Cuando se hace tarde ambos se paran y se van cada uno para su lado.

Tienen varios encuentros más y uno en es en el observatorio de la ciudad. Hay el ambiente se vuelve más íntimo y romántico de alguna manera, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo terminan besándose, pero cuando se separan Jet se da cuenta de su error al darle un **beso** al novio de su hermana y simplemente toma su chaqueta y sale corriendo, dejando muy confundido a su acompañante.

* * *

_C: culpa_

Jet sabe que estuvo mal fijarse en su cuñado, lo que paso lo llena de **culpa**. Pero ¿Por qué él no lo aparto? Se muerde el labio mientras da vueltas en la habitación.

Ese es su problema, que cuando alguien le interesa naturalmente e instintivamente empezaba a tratar de conquistarlo, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pero ¡No debió con el novio de su hermana! ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara de nuevo a Mai? Lo mejor es no volver a ver al joven de la cicatriz, que tal vez lo odie por lo que hiso ¡Rayos! ¿Zuko le contaría lo que paso a su hermana?

* * *

_D: decir_

-Te tengo que **decir** algo Mai- Zuko habla por móvil con la pelinegra, Mai frunce el ceño cuando el joven le cuenta todo lo que paso.

-¿Y simplemente salió corriendo?- dice incrédula. Conoce a su hermano y había notado en la cafetería que no dejaba de ver al de ojos oro ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza a Jet al salir corriendo de ese modo? –Es un estúpido- gruñe y luego niega con la cabeza –No te preocupes, yo hablare con él y sabré lo que paso Zuko

-Temo que se haya enojado conmigo- suspira el joven desde el otro lado de la línea. Mai resopla.

-No lo creo, no pienses nada yo averiguare lo que paso- dice bastante segura antes de colgar. Luego mira hacia las escaleras que dan a la planta alta y donde está la habitación de su hermano -¿Qué te habrá pasado por la cabeza, Jet?

* * *

_E: estrellas_

-¡Saliste con Zuko y luego sales corriendo! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa?!- esa es la manera de entrar a la pelinegra mientras abre la puerta sorpresivamente. Jet da un salto en su cama asustado sabiendo porque su hermana estaba así de enojada.

-Lo siento- se disculpa apagando su Mp3 y sentándose en la cama con la mirada en el suelo, ella se cruza de brazos y se sienta al lado de él

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo luego de besarlo?- pregunta directamente mientras entrecierra los ojos, Jet levanta la mirada y la mira sorprendido.

-Porque, bueno ¿Es tu novio?- dice apenado mientras la mira a los ojos, ella ríe levemente y el moreno no entiende porque. Al final Mai se cruza de brazos y lo mira burlona.

-¿Dónde vives tú? ¿En las **estrellas**? Mi novio es Jackson, creí que podías intentar tener algo con Zuko ya que no lo dejabas de mirar cada vez que lo encontramos, pero en vez de eso sales corriendo dejándolo confundido ¿Sabes?- dice lo último molesta.

Jet la mira en shock.

-¿No es tu novio?

-¡No! Si Zuko es gay

* * *

_F: fenomenal _

Que su hermana no estuviera saliendo con Zuko fue **fenomenal**, pero aun así tuvo que ir a hablar con él para disculparse por su huida del otro día, no había sido muy bueno de su parte haber hecho eso.

Zuko se ríe cuando él le cuenta que creía que era novio de Mai, él le cuenta que ella es en realidad su ex y la única chica con la cual salió porque luego descubrió realmente cuál era su orientación.

Jet acepta comer con Zuko y vuelve acercarse a él ahora bastante tranquilo sabiendo que no era más que un amigo para su hermana.

Zuko le sonríe cuando él le pregunta si aceptaría una invitación para cenar.

* * *

_G: gato_

A Zuko le gustan los gatos, por eso tiene un **gato** en su casa. Él es de color blanco y su nombre es pelusa.

-Es una gata Jet, ya deja de mirarla como que si te fuera atacar- el moreno ríe mientras se acerca por atrás al otro y lo abraza.

-La minina esta celosa de mi- dice orgulloso mientras la gatita salía del lugar yéndose al jardín, Zuko rueda los ojos y se da vuelta poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Porque tengo toda la atención de su dueño- declara Jet antes de besarlo

* * *

_H: higiene _

Si Jet ha aprendido algo al vivir en un pequeño departamento en el exterior es a ser ordenado, pero Zuko tiene una extraña obsesión con la **higiene** y la limpieza.

-¡Jet! No dejes eso ahí, que ensucia- se queja el de la cicatriz cuando su novio estaba por poner una envoltura de caramelo en la mesa.

-Pero estamos en mi cuarto- se queja el moreno.

-Igual, no vayas ensuciar la mesa- dice sentándose al lado de él. Jet suspira rendido y le hace caso, tirando el envoltorio en el tacho de basura, ganándose una bella sonrisa por parte de su pareja y por ella es capaz de soportar tener que ordenar estrictamente todo.

* * *

_I: inmaduro_

-¡Este durazno esta **inmaduro**!- se queja Jet mientras deja la fruta negando con la cabeza, sentado sobre su regazo Zuko ríe.

-Tú no sabes distinguir un durazno maduro de uno verde- dice divertido dándole un pedazo del suyo que definitivamente está más dulce lo que le hace ganarse un beso de parte del moreno.

* * *

_J: jarrón _

La vez que Jet rompe un **jarrón** en la mansión de su novio no sabe realmente que hacer, ya había estado con su suegro y no era un hombre muy paciente que digamos. Así que como buen chico astuto esconde los restos en alguna esquina olvidada del lugar.

-Qué extraño, podría jurar que había ahí un jarrón antes- al escuchar la voz de Azula Jet se desliza lejos y sin ser visto, suspirando aliviado estando en un lugar seguro. Había tenido éxito.

* * *

_K: Karate _

Zuko y Jet tienen la clase de **karate** en común, al moreno siempre le había llamado mucho la atención la facilidad que tenía para esto su novio.

Zuko le cuenta que el practicaba de pequeño.

-lo que si estoy seguro en este momento es que te vez absolutamente sexy y comestible haciendo esos movimientos- dice insinuante el moreno ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Jet se da vuelta y le roba un beso a Zuko.

* * *

_L: Luna_

La **luna** se alzaba en el cielo, dentro de la habitación del moreno ambos estaban comiendo sobre la cama.

-¿Tú crees que sea cierto eso de que te crece más el cabello con la luna llena?- pregunta Jet mientras tiene entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de su pareja.

-Tal vez- dice normalmente Zuko mientras deja ambos platos en la mesita de luz –Alumbra bastante, eso si- dice divertido. Jet lo atrae hacia él y muerde suavemente su oreja.

-A mí la luna llena me da más hambre ¿Me dejas comerte?- dice divertido. Zuko solo lo golpea en la cabeza con una almohada mientras ríe.

_M: mañana_

En la **mañana** ligeros rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana, Jet se remueve despertando y tapando con la sabanas un poco más al de piel más clara que sigue durmiendo apoyado en su pecho. El moreno acaricia con dulzura el cabello de su novio y le da un leve beso en el hombro que lo hace removerse. Jet sonríe divertido al notar la marca que tiene su pareja en el cuello, seguramente cuando Zuko despierte se quejara de ella.

* * *

_N: necio_

Zuko sabe que Jet es **necio**, pero esto ya es demasiado.

-¡Jet! ¡Levántate que llegamos tarde al desayuno que debemos tomar con tu familia!- dice el de la cicatriz removiéndolo, pero el moreno solo murmura algo inentendible y lo abraza acostándolo de nuevo y pegándolo a él -¡Jet!- dice molesto mientras lo golpea con los puños en el pecho.

-Shhh- murmuro el moreno antes de besarlo y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Zuko se pregunta si eso es necedad o pereza.

* * *

_Ñ: ñoquis _

En la cita de hoy comen **ñoquis** lo que es una sorpresa para Zuko porque su novio dice haberlos hecho el mismo.

-¿Es comestible?- dice un poco inseguro el de la cicatriz, porque si sabe algo de su novio es que se le quema hasta el agua. Jet ríe y le da un rápido beso.

-Sí, porque lo hice con ayuda- dice simplemente antes de que ambos se pongan a comer.

Realmente estaban deliciosos.

* * *

_O: oso_

Zuko está ordenando su habitación cuando un **oso** de peluche cae desde su lugar. El pelinegro lo levanta y lo mira sonriendo levemente. Ese peluche había sido uno de los tantos regalos de Jet, aun cuando Zuko insistió en que no lo tratara como una chica el moreno había sido dedicado y siempre tenía algún hermoso detalle.

Zuko siempre se quejaba de que lo trataba de chica, pero realmente le gustaba lo que hacía y Jet sabía eso, por esa razón aun lo seguía haciendo.

* * *

_P: palo_

Jet toma un **palo** entre sus manos y lo vuelve a tirar, como de arte de magia la vara vuelve y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-ok, ok ya entendí, tu eres mejor en los reflejos, déjame de tirar palos- se quejó. Desde el otro lado del jardín Zuko ríe divertido.

* * *

_Q: queso_

Zuko odia el **queso** pero Jet lo ama así que siempre que prepara el desayuno le pone un pedacito de queso en el pan aunque lo niegue siempre, así que Jet simplemente sonríe y le besa la mejilla, porque sabe que a Zuko no le agrada el sabor del queso ni en su boca y realmente no quiere que el de la cicatriz se arrepienta de hacerlo.

* * *

_R: romance_

Lo bueno de no salir con una chica es que nadie te obliga a ver las novelas de **romance** que pasan por la tarde, en cambio Jet y Zuko ven una maratón de películas que les gustan mientras comen palomitas de maíz.

Aunque entre beso y beso se olvidan de disfrutar de la película y terminan en la cama mientras el video sigue corriendo.

* * *

_S: sabor_

-¿Qué **sabor** crees que tenga el cielo?- Jet levanta una ceja ante la pregunta extraña de su novio, ambos se encuentran recostados en la cama escuchando algo de música bastante aburridos, realmente no pueden hacer nada teniendo a sus padres conversando abajo y con riesgo de ser interrumpidos en alguna parte.

-Mi cielo eres tú y ya conozco demasiado tu sabor- dice de forma divertida el moreno antes de prácticamente devorar la boca del otro que solo ríe antes de corresponderle.

* * *

_T: torta_

En los cumpleaños siempre hay **torta**, aun cuando ya tienen más de tres años saliendo sigue habiendo ese detalle entre ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jet- le sonríe mientras la coloca sobre la mesita de luz y el moreno termina de despertar para sonreírle y atraerlo hacia él

-Gracias cariño- murmura contra su oreja haciéndolo estremecer, pero después se aleja apagando las velitas que se vuelven a encender solas haciendo que el moreno frunza el ceño mientras Zuko sonríe divertido porque sabe que las velas volverán a prenderse varias veces.

* * *

_U: único _

Mai sabe que Jet es un hermano único, aunque varias veces sea igual a otros hermanos mayores.

Pero hay errores que no sabe cómo va a perdonarle, como en este momento donde ella baja las escaleras con las mejillas sonrojadas y muy avergonzadas y todo por culpa de Jet por no haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación con llave. Porque podía querer mucho a su hermano y apreciar mucho a Zuko, pero encontrar a tu hermano en medio del acto es vergonzoso.

Mai piensa que esta es una mala manera para enseñarle a tocar la puerta.

* * *

_V: vaso_

-¡Jet no debiste haber roto el **vaso**!- se queja Zuko mientras ve los restos de vidrio en el suelo. Jet resopla y rueda los ojos acercándose al otro.

-Cielo, yo no elegí romper el vaso

* * *

_W: wi-fi_

-¡Se ha cortado el **Wi-fi**!- alzo la voz Jet mientras aprieta varios botones de su net que vuelve a decir que no hay redes -¡Genial!

-Deja a tu pobre computadora, el internet no es todo lo divertido que se puede tener en un día lluvioso y gris como hoy- dice simplemente Zuko mientras se sienta a su lado y le pasa uno de los controles para jugar videojuegos, Jet sonríe ante la idea de su novio y lo besa rápidamente.

-Te amo amor

-Ya lo se

* * *

_X: xilofón_

-No hay que tener mucha ciencia para tocar el **xilofón**\- dice el moreno mientras mira el instrumento siendo tocado por Azula.

-A mi hermana le gusta- dice Zuko también mirándola de reojo, Jet sonríe levemente ante eso. Sabe que Zuko y su hermana no tienen una buena relación, pero él siempre es bastante atento con ella, después de todo solo es una niña de diez años que está muy afectada por la separación de sus padres.

-Eres un buen hermano mayor- felicita Jet poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Zuko medio sonríe dejándose abrazar por su pareja.

* * *

_Y: yema_

-La **yema** de huevo esta blandita- dice Jet mientras pica un poco con el tenedor el huevo frito que están comiendo, Zuko rueda los ojos ante eso.

-A mí me gusta así y no se cocinarlo de otra forma así que te lo comes- dice sonriendo Zuko bastante divertido, el moreno suspira pero le sonríe y se acerca a él sentándolo sobre su regazo -¡Oye!- dice sorprendido el pelinegro antes de ser cayado por su novio.

-Shhh- murmuro Jet con una sonrisa mientras lo abraza –Así es más divertido

* * *

_Z: zapato_

Cuando en la mañana ambos se levantan casi tarde y deben ir al colegio se la pasan bastante tiempo buscando su ropa, sobre todo cuando no encuentran un **zapato**.

-Rayos, no puedo creer que la habitación quede un desastre de esta forma cada noche- dice Zuko rodando los ojos exasperado por el desorden mientras se acomoda la camisa, Jet ríe y le sonríe pícaro.

-Bueno, ayer no pensábamos mucho donde estábamos y que desordenábamos, cariño

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Uf! El abecé XD casi siempre son drables separados, pero me di cuenta que cuando los hacen así jamás los terminan, así que puse todo junto en un one-shot, por eso se llama "abecedario" XD estuve ayer en la noche escribiendo, disculpen de ya algún error**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
